


Dance with me?

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prepare for your heart to melt, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean has to break his promise and Sam is forced to miss his school dance Dean makes up for it the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: morethanbrotherssoulmates

“This is bullshit.” Sam mumbled as he threw his stuff into the back seat of the impala and slammed the door.

“I know Sammy. I’m sorry I know how much you were looking forward to this dance at school but Dad says he has a lead on this demon thing and we can’t risk losing it overnight.”

Sam remained silent pulling the hood of his jumper over his head and turning his body away from Dean.

“Sammy…..you know I did what I could”, Dean whispered his voice laced with guilt at causing his brother’s pain.

“You promised Dean.” Sam spat out furiously.

They drove on in silence for hours until Sam eventually drifted to sleep with his cheek resting against the cool surface of the impala window.

“Hey Sam….Sammy…Wake up baby boy I have a surprise for you”, Dean said nudging Sam excitedly.

“Mmmph fuck off Dean……just wake me when we get there.”

“C’mon Sam cut me some slack….just open your eyes and if you still completely hate me I promise I will let you go back to sleep.”

Sam rubbed his eyed blearily and looked up at Dean.

He had a smug smirk plastered across his face and was dressed in a full tuxedo, one of the recent costumes he had been forced to wear to gain intel on a cursed painting which was mysteriously killing socialites 3 towns back. 

Sam couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as Dean reached out a hand encouraging Sam to follow him out of the car and into a field of sunflowers.

“What are we doing Dean?” Sam gasped looking up at the star filled night sky.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you had imagined but it is the best I can do” Dean shrugged somewhat apologetically as he spun Sam around and reached back into the impala to turn the volume on the radio up.

Sam just stood there mouth slightly agape as he watched Dean smooth down his tux before gently wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist and placing Sam’s hand on his shoulder as the music began to play.

**_Won’t you dance with me oh lover of my soul to the song of all songs?_ **

Dean pulled their bodies together tightly as they swayed together to the music.

**_Romance me oh lover of my soul to the song of all songs_ **

“I hope this is okay Sammy”, Dean breathed in Sam’s ear sounding unsure of himself.

They were pressed so tightly together that Sam could feel Dean’s heart beating erratically against his chest.

“It’s perfect.” Sam whispered, running his hand up Dean’s back in a reassuring manner.

**_With you I will go, you are my lover, you are my fair one…_ **

“This way you are my first real dance.”

Sam tilted his head back so that he could look Dean in the eye before threading his hand through Dean’s hair.

**_The winter has passed and the Spring time has come_ **

He pressed their lips together running his tongue over Dean’s lips before pressing inside to savour the unique taste of his brother – whiskey, laced with mint and just a hint of salt.

 “I love you Dean”, Sam breathed out when their lips finally parted.

“Love you too Sammy…always.”

**_Dance with me oh lover of my soul to the song of all songs_ **


End file.
